


Shining Stars & Calming Waves

by InsomicAlleyCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Pidge/ Katie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Allura, Ep 1-7 compliant, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Good Guys Nyma & Rolo, Good guy Lotor, M/M, Male pronouns for Pidge until their reveal, Marmora!Lotor, Matchmaker Pidge, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Trans Female Character, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: Everyone knew that on your thirteenth birthday, you get a mark on your dominant arm or leg. That mark gives you a hint to your soulmate. If you actually touch your soulmate, both your eyes will change color and stay that way for the rest of your life. You can also share thoughs, sometimes when you want to, other times on accident. Most of the time, the marks are small symbols of something that means a lot to your soulmate. Sometimes, they can take up your whole arm. And on rare occasions, instead of a mark, two soulmates can communicate by writing on their skin. Even rarer were people with marks who could communicate with their soulmate. 
Keith wasn't bothered about his soulmate. He tried not to be. It doesn't help that he ends up flying through space in robot lions with said soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on ao3 and to this fandom so I hope I don't disappoint! Hopefully people put up with my terrible writing style and awkward way of developing plot. The only reason for the Teen and Up rating is because of Team Voltron's foul language, courtesy of Pidge, Lance and Keith.

One touch. That's all. Just one touch and his world would come crashing down. He never wanted a soulmate, even if it wasn't romantic. He wanted the freedom to choose his friends and lover without being bound by the so-called red string of fate.  
  
Everyone knew that on your thirteenth birthday, you get a mark on your dominant arm or leg. That mark gives you a hint to your soulmate. If you actually touch your soulmate, both your eyes will change color and stay that way for the rest of your life. You can also share thoughs, sometimes when you want to, other times on accident. Most of the time, the marks are small symbols of something that means a lot to your soulmate. Sometimes, they can take up your whole arm. And on rare occasions, instead of a mark, two soulmates can communicate by writing on their skin. Even rarer were people with marks who could communicate with their soulmate.  
  
Keith wasn't bothered on finding his soulmate at first. He was one of the few people with a mark that took up his whole arm. It was a mural of seashells and blue waves making their way up his right arm. On his left, he could send messages to his soulmate who seemed eager to get to know him. Keith wasn't as enthusiastic as his soulmate though, he honestly wanted nothing to do with his soulmate but he often found himself confiding in them, because he had no one else.  


* * *

"No way, I'm saving Shiro."  
"Who are you?"  
  
Keith's rescue mission hadn't gone as planned. He'd gotten in just fine when a group of weirdos came in, one of them saying he'd be the one to save Shiro. They'd managed to get to his cabin in the desert just fine, and it seemed they knew something about the blue lion murals he found in the caves. " _Voltron_? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. These murals could lead us somewhere and maybe we could find my family along the way." Pidge confirmed, studying Keith's notes closely. He was reluctant to show the odd group the murals, but he did anyways.  
  
The group walked through the cave entrance, fanning out towards the walls to examine the drawings. Keith watched as Lance, a tanned boy, put his hand over a drawing of a blue lion, before it lit up in blue, followed by the other drawings down the cave walls. "Woah," the gasp came from Hunk, the rather large mechanic, who started following the drawings. Lance and Pidge followed, Shiro and Keith close behind.  
  
"This has never happened before."  
  
That was the last thing Keith said before the floor under the group collapsed and they fell into a massive cavern. They weren't trapped any rubble, but the first thing that caught Keith's eye was the blue, robotic lion that sat in a blue, transparent forcefield. He could hear Lance to is right, climbing out of the rubble and walking towards the lion. Keith followed, walking straight up the the lion while Pidge, Hunk and Shiro stood a couple paces back.  
  
"This is the blue lion from the cave drawings." Keith placed his right hand, which was bandaged to prevent anyone seeing his soulmark, on the field, a blue ripple being sent around from his hand. "Doesn't look like this is going down any time soon."  
  
"Maybe you should just knock."  
  
Lance had made his way next to Keith, and gently knocked on the field. It took a couple moments before the field rippled and retracted, starting from where Lance had knocked. The same image flashed all of their minds, images of a blue, red, green, yellow and black lions flying through space with a massive white castle.  
  
"You guys saw that too right? _Please_ tell me that wasn't just me"  
"The vision of multicolored robot lions flying through space? Yup."  
  
Keith had turned to Pidge and Hunk and had opened his mouth to saw something but the gentle thud behind him caught his attention. The lion had opened it's mouth and lowered it to the ground, and a door at the back of it's mouth was visibly open. Lance was the first to move towards it.  
  
"Lance what are you doing? That thing could be trying to kill us for all we know."  
"No, I think she wants us to get in?"  
Pidge raised an eyebrow. "She?"  
Lance nodded, not taking his eyes off the lion and stepping into her mouth.

"Can't you hear her? It's like she's talking to me in my head."  
He had already taken a step into the robot's mouth, ignoring Shiro's warnings. Keith and Pidge did the same, following Lance into the lion's mouth. He could hear Hunk and Shiro reluctantly following up the ladder to the left that Lance had climbed, ignoring the hallway that continued down the path. At the top of the ladder was what looked like a cockpit, although where there were supposed to be controls there were just blank, white surfaces with two gear controls. Lance was sat in the pilot's chair and there was barely enough space for all five of them to fit in the cockpit. Keith heard the lion's jaw clamp shut, before the dashboard suddenly came to life. Blue control panels appeared, some hovering over the large window which Keith assumed was what the lion was seeing. Lance grabbed the gear controls, and started pushing random buttons. The lion roared, surprising the group.

"Okay, so that's what that does." He continued to push buttons and seemed to know what he was doing. Keith glanced over Hunk's shoulder worriedly, wondering if Lance actually knew what he was doing.

"Do you actually know what you're doing?"

"Kinda. Blue's telling me what to do telepathically, I think. Why? You scared?"

"With you at the helm, terrified."

 

Suddenly, the lion stood up, and soon Lance was flying it out through a hole in the cavern roof and into the desert. Blue, as Lance called the lion, ran around before jumping into the air and starting climbing towards the atmosphere. Hunk held a hand to his mouth, and Pidge mouthed something along the lines of 'Hunk, please not in this small area'. Keith just held onto the back of Lance's chair, looking straight ahead while said robotic lion broke through Earth's atmosphere. Keith forced Hunk to look forward as all five Earth runaways gaped at the dark alien ship that hovered not too far above their home planet's atmosphere. Pidge re-adjusted his glasses and blinked before speaking. "That's, and alien ship. Right? I'm not hallucinating, and that is an actual, physical alien ship." Lance nodded, while Shiro held a hand to his head, quickly shaking it off. Hunk took a moment before remembering the queasy feeling in his stomach and turning around, struggling to keep his lunch down. 

"This might seem crazy, but Blue says that whoever's piloting that ship is going to come after us."

The new information took a while to sink in. Shiro was the first to react.

"What?! Shouldn't we get the hell out of here then?"

"I agree with Shiro on this, we should leave immediately."

 

Blue turned, and started flying a little to the right of the Earth's moon, where a portal like circle had appeared. The idea of it being a wormhole wasn't the first that came into Keith's mind, in fact it was placed in his mind by a foreign entity. Before any of them could react, Lance had started pushing Blue towards it, while the alien ship had started steering itself to face Blue and the five humans inside it. "Lance what the hell are you doing?"

"Blue is saying to go through that," Lance points at the wormhole, "She says it's safe and I'm trusting Blue."

"You might, but I'm not too sure on this topic."

"Maybe it's best if we just get out of this situation for now."

Shiro had been the voice of reason this time round, with Hunk dealing with his own problem. Lance got the message and drove Blue into the wormhole, the unfamiliar feeling of traveling through one completely new to the group, and so they were a little disorientated. Pidge was the first to come to his senses, and when he looked at where they were, he couldn't help but adjust his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Isn't that, Kerberos? It takes months for the Garrison's ships to get out this far!"

"Well, there's another wormhole and the alien ship is following us!" Lance said, turning Blue to face the second wormhole that had opened and saw the ship Lance mention coming through. He turned Blue away and another wormhole opened, this one in front of Blue. "She wants us to go through there, I think" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and you'll just believe everything this robot lion supposedly says then?"

"Keith we don't need your salty ass criticizing every single thing Lance says!" Pidge snapped, twisting his head to face Keith. The latter was taken back by the small boy's outburst. He shut his mouth and turned away, slightly embarrassed. Shiro simply put his robotic hand over his face and sighed. Lance, as soon as Pidge finished burning Keith, pushed Blue into the wormhole. This time, she didn't go gently. The speed they entered and traveled at in the wormhole was more than the five humans could handle and they were being pushed back by the force of it. Soon enough, they were out the other side of the wormhole though, the queasy feeling in Hunk's stomach slowly increasing in intensity. Blue turned to the closest planet, one that closely resembled Earth, but the oceans were paler and the grounds not as green. Blue started towards it, slowly increasing in speed. Shiro, Pidge and Keith gave Lance worried looks while he bore a confused expression himself. "I'm not moving her, she's on auto-pilot!" Keith responded with a groan while Shiro and Pidge just watched as Blue broke the atmosphere of the planet. The view that greeted them was reminiscent of Earth, but where they expected there to be nothing, there was a pale white castle with a bridge extending onto the cliff side. Blue made a beeline for a section of the bridge that was closest to the castle, and landed, much to the human's reluctance. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, as if ushering the humans out onto the foreign planet. They complied, Hunk more than happy to be on solid ground and not flying through space. Lance and Keith took a few steps towards the castle, standing side by side and in front of Pidge, Shiro and Hunk. A roar from behind them caused all of them to flinch and turn to face Blue, "What'd you do that for Blue?!"

The yell was surprisingly from Hunk, and not from Lance or Keith. The reply he got was the loud groan of the castle doors opening behind them, causing the group to once again turn and face the source of the noise. They all looked at each other, and silently agreed to enter. The main hall was a circular area, with a small balcony running the perimeter from a large staircase that stood at the back of the room. At the top, a path down to a large corridor was apparent, as well as small staircases onto the balcony off to the side. There were lamps on poles that ran the perimeter, intercepting the banister of the balcony, that lit up in a low blue dim while the grand chandelier that hung from thehigh ceiling lit up, illuminating the dark room. The lamps on the walls of the large corridor at the top of the stairs lit up too, two at a time going down the corridor. "I guess we go that way then." Shiro said, gaining no complaints from the teenagers around him. They walked up the stairs and down the corridor into a room with a slightly raised circular platform, with a balcony that over sees the whole room. Lance walked onto the platform, followed by Shiro and Keith. "There's nothing he-" As soon as Lance started talking, one of the circles on the floor that circled the platform rose, and a tanned girl with pointed ears and blue wedges beneath her eyes fell out of the pod as soon as the glass opened up. She fell into Lance, who caught her and instantly decided to flirt. "Well hello there,"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." Keith felt slightly jealous, but he suppressed the feeling and concentrated on the situation.

"Your ears."

"Yeah?"

"They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" Something seemed to snap in the girl, and she turned Lance around, holding onto his right arm while pushing him towards the ground. Keith could only remember how painful that was from his spars with Shiro before the failed Kerberos mission.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?"

"A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know." Realization seemed to hit the girl quickly, as she released Lance and started pacing.

"How do you know the Blue Lion? What happened to it's Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"

Shiro gave the girl a look of pity, "We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

The girl stopped and curtsied, her hair falling over her face while she faced Shiro and Keith as Pidge and Hunk walked onto the platform. "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out how long We've been asleep." She walked over to some panels near the middle of the platform and placed her hands on them. Blue screens popped up as another pod rose from the ground, this one containing a man with ginger hair and mustache woke, bearing the same colored wedges under his eyes as Allura, and stepped out. "Enemy combatants!" He attempted to kick Lance, but stopped half way and held his knee. "Quiznack! You're luck I have a case of the old 'sleep chamber knees.' Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so-" He made multiple movements, acting out a non-existent fight scene. "One, two, three," He snapped his fingers "Sleepy time!" Lance seemed to forget that he was in an alien castle and immediately went along with the mans act, countering the fake threat with fake threats. Pidge and Hunk watched while Shiro seemed to admire the silver haired girl who was working at the computer. "Man, these guys are good." Hunk commented on the act Lance and the ginger-haired man were putting on. 

"It can't be."

Allura's distressed comment drew all of their attention. "What is it, Princess?"

"Coran, We've been asleep for 10,000 years! Planet Altea and all the planets of our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..."

Coran, the ginger-haired man as Keith had deduced, gasped before clenching his fist and making an annoyed expression. "Zarkon." A gasp from Shiro went unnoticed by most, but Keith picked it up and pushed the subject. "Zarkon?"

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

Something clicked in Shiro. "I remember now... I was his prisoner." Now it was Coran and Allura's turn to gasp.

"He's still alive? Impossible!" Shiro furrowed his brow and looked to the ground.

"I can't explain it, but I know for a fact he's still alive. He's looking for a weapon called Voltron."

Coran looked to Allura, who seemed to be deep in thought before speaking up again. "I believe you said a blue lion guided you here?" Lance nodded. "Then follow me. I believe it's time for Voltron to rise again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I had to refer to the first episode's transcript for the last part with Coran and Allura as I didn't want to stray too far from canon and I ended up putting more of the original dialogue in that I anticipated. I think I managed to pull a good cliffhanger?? Even though everyone knows what is going to happen???? I haven't touched too much on the subject of soulmates yet, but I plan to in the next chapter with Shiro and Allura and maybe Keith and Lance? Depends on what's going through my mind at the time. Please leave feedback so I know how to improve for next time!
> 
> EDIT:I'm so sorry Chapter 2 is taking so long!! I was going to have it up the week after Chapter 1 but I hit a point where I can't figure out how to write what's happening and it's honestly quite early on in the chapter so it may take another couple weeks before Chapter 2 is up. Sorry!


End file.
